<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the morning rush by tophaehae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833810">the morning rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae'>tophaehae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the new normal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, The new normal - Freeform, nct gomdoriz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's always been a morning person and he loves everything about it—The coffee, the lazy kisses and cuddles from his husband, the morning sun peeking through the blinds, the breakfast food with his family. </p><p>This morning is <i>not</i> one of those beloved mornings. </p><p> </p><p>or: Johnny trying to get his sons up and ready for breakfast before his fit husband can say "i told you so"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the new normal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the morning rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back in september, when online classes started up cousin told me how hard it was to wake her kid up for online classes and it got me thinking about how online classes are tough for the kids, the teachers and the parents and so this mini series came to be</p><p>i love johnkun and i couldnt stop thinking about the sun&amp;moon ep with kun, chenle and hyuck and just..... opportunity missed @/sm</p><p>anyway, this is my first johnkun fic and honestly i'm still pretty new to the writing thing?? ish?? i'm not really confident in posting stuff but i've been going through some things and i needed a creative outlet &lt;3</p><p>anyway, i'll try to add more to this since there are a lot of "new normals" we all have to sort of set ourselves to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny’s always been a morning person. He loves coffee, lazy morning kisses and cuddles and slow mornings in general. His husband, Kun, is the same mostly because Kun enjoys going for 10km runs at 6 in the morning and refuses to do in house workouts like a normal person. </p><p>This particular morning makes Johnny  ant to change his mind. </p><p>Kun’s alarm goes off at 5:45am. He gets up first, getting his running gear on. Right before he leaves, he gives Johnny a quick kiss.
</p><p>“Babe, if you don’t get up now, you won’t wake up for the next alarm.” Kun says, before leaving Johnny another kiss on his forehead and setting out to go for a run. </p><p>Johnny, being Johnny,  decided to wait a little while for his own alarm (which he set at 6:15am) before actually getting up. This is where he makes his first mistake. </p><p>He wakes up 45 minutes later than his alarm, small chubby hands lightly tapping his face being the reason. </p><p>“Dad,” Chenle, his 6 year old son, says while slapping his cheek. “It’s the first day of school!” Chenle whispers all morning breath and missing teeth in front of Johnny. </p><p>Johnny smiles, checks the clock on their bed side and curses under his breath when he sees that the clock reads 7:00 AM. Kun is really going to have all rights to say <i>I told you so</i> and Johnny doesn't really want that. He gets up quickly and forgoes the shirt, he’s running late and he just knows its going to take forever to wake his two eldest sons up. He picks up his 6 year old up and Chenle laughs while he’s being hauled to hang upside down on his father's back. </p><p>“Lele, Baba’s not back yet right?” Johnny says, making his way down the hallway. He puts his son down on the stool in front of the sink. </p><p>“No, not yet. But I got up cause I had to pee, also it’s the first day of school!” Chenle says excitedly. </p><p>“Perfect! This is great! now Lele, since you’re in the first grade,  you can brush your teeth alone right? Daddy needs to wake your brothers up. Can you do that?” Johnny says, putting toothpaste on the light up <i>thomas the train</i> toothbrush for Chenle. </p><p>“Alright, but Hyuckie and Yangyang stayed up last night reading. It might be harder to wake them up.” Chenle shrugs and takes his toothbrush from his father. </p><p>Johnny really has no time to scold the boys for breaking their bedtime. He has 30 minutes before Kun gets back from his run and starts on breakfast so he has to get things done in the next 15 minutes. </p><p>(He thinks this is karma like his mom always said whenever he would disobey her when he was growing up. </p><p><i>”One day Johnny, one day, I’m gonna tell your children about all the times you’ve disobeyed me just so they do the exact same to you”</i>)</p><p> </p><p>Johnny enters the room and sees that the two eight year olds are still passed out. He also sees the comic they were reading last night in between their bed which tells him they passed out while passing the comic in between them. </p><p>He goes to the easier kid first. </p><p>“Baby, <i>baobei</i>, wake up please” Johnny tries. On good days, Yangyang is always easier to wake up. He hopes today is a good day. </p><p>“<i>Baobei</i>, it’s the first day of school, come on, Baba’s going to make those waffles you loved from Belgium, do you remember?” Johnny says with bribe this time. He's also simultaneously grabbing his phone from his shorts pocket to text Kun to make waffles once he gets home. </p><p>Yangyang seems to pick up on the last part and bites the bribe (Yes, a win for Daddy) and starts making grabby hands at Johnny. This is great—this is fine. Johnny's 35, his back is fine and it just means he has to carry his 8 year old son to the bathroom—which alright he’s got this, he doesn’t do strength training for nothing right. </p><p>(Johnny's been having back problems and Kun thinks its because he still allows the boys to climb all over him even if the boys are way too old to all be carried by Johnny)</p><p>He carries Yangyang and sits down on his other sons’ bed. This is it, this is his goliath.</p><p>“Hyuckie, my baby,” Johnny starts, shifting Yangyang to his back and asking him to wrap his arms around his neck. “Donghyuck, please wake up” Johnny says, trying again. </p><p>Donghyuck begins to stir but only to pull the blanket closer to his face and switch to the his other side facing away from Johnny. Johnny can tell that Donghyuck is awake because he's always been a light sleeper, but he also knows Donghyuck loves being difficult. </p><p>Johnny hears Yangyang quietly snoring once again and looks at the digital clock Kun had installed in the boys’ room. <i>15 minutes. </i></p><p>“Baby, if you wake up now, Daddy promises not to tell Baba about how you and your brother read comics way past your bed time. Do you want Baba to find that out? you know how Baba gets about ruining your eyesight.” He’s not proud of blackmailing his 8 year old sons, but he’s literally left them with no choice. <i> What Kun won't know won't hurt him? </i></p><p>Donghyuck opens one eye and looks at Johnny to check if he’s serious. He also stares at his brother from where he’s perched on Johnny’s back. (Johnny sensed him wake up when he heard the deal being made) </p><p>“Okay, as long as your promise <i> not</i> to tell Baba.” Donghyuck says sitting up. He's also reaching out his arms to signal Johnny to pick him. </p><p>Johnny sighs, but he really is in no position to argue with his sons lest he wants to hear Kun say <i> “I told you so”</i> and really, rule number one of marriages is to never give the opportunity for your spouse to do that. </p><p>Johnny fixes Yangyang’s grip and gets ready to carry Donghyuck as well. </p><p>He’s finally got all three boys in their bathroom (returning to see Chenle covered in toothpaste froth pretending he’s some dog). After he gets Chenle cleaned up and both Yangyang and Donghyuck to take shifts on the toilet, he checks his time and finds out he has about 8 minutes to go until his husband is back. </p><p>He passes Donghyuck his Spiderman toothbrush. Just as Donghyuck is about to brush his teeth, he starts an argument with Johnny. </p><p>
  <i>(This is definitely Karma, for all the times he tried to outsmart his parents)</i>
</p><p>“Dad, why do I have to brush my teeth? It's an online class. No one’s gonna smell my breath” Donghyuck says and looks up at Johnny. </p><p>god, Johnny loves his sons’ curiosity but he really wishes Donghyuck didn’t have that innate feeling to be as curious and stubborn as he is.  This is exactly what he wanted to avoid because once the words were out of his mouth, Yangyang started protesting and agreeing with his brother and Johnny really only has 5 minutes to spare.</p><p>Johnny finally makes an executive Dad decision to first, get Chenle out of the bathroom and down the stairs before it turns out into a full debate. and Second, to pull out the big blackmail guns again.</p><p>“Ok boys, you’re right, no ones gonna smell your breath" Johnny begins, he crouches at the level of  both 8 year olds  "But the waffles won’t taste as amazing if you don’t brush your teeth, and if you don’t finish in the bathroom in the next two minutes and you’re both not downstairs for breakfast, Daddy will tell Baba about your poor reading and sleeping habits” Johnny finishes, challenging both his sons. </p><p>Both boys look at him and then at each other and proceeds to brush their teeth. They’re both out in a minute and a half and Johnny manages to gargle down some mouthwash and grab a shirt in time to see Kun taking out the instant waffle maker from the cupboard</p><p> Chenle's at the table, orange juice in hand staring up at his father, "Daddy was so cool this morning, he carried me upside down" Chenle says, relaying to Kun. </p><p> "Did you wake Daddy up Lele?" Kun says, putting down the plates for the kids. </p><p> This is where Johnny finds out where Chenle's loyalty lies, and true enough, "I did!" It's with Kun. </p><p>Kun looks at him with a smile and Johnny sheeplishy smiles, Kun laughs  and mumbles <i> i love you</i> Johnny winks and thinks that yeah, mornings are still his favorite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>